Printing is one of the earliest known inventions. Millions of documents are printed each day around the world using an array of printing technologies. However, printing became a layman's tool with the arrival of computers and the like computing devices such as mobile phones, notebooks, and tablets. People use such devices to print a wide variety of documents such as images, spreadsheets, text document, emails, etc.